One Stormy Night
by oORawrImaDinosaurOo
Summary: There's a thunder storm, Sora's afraid and seeks comfort from his friend Riku. But what if Sora isn't the one who needs comfort? Rated M for a little hint of yaoi, cutting, and language.


**I got inspiration for this fan fic from the song The Last Night by Skillet. Honestly I thought it would make a good SoRiku fan fiction so we'll see. It all depends on my writing abilities. :D One shot? **

**Rated M for cutting, yaoi, and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song The Last Night in anyway.**

**-----------------------------**

-------------------------------------

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this_

------------------------------------

It was dark and stormy out, ominous clouds blocked the moon. Lightning tore through the sky right after a clasp of loud thunder shook the town. These were the nights Sora hated; he couldn't stand thunder storms in the least. Ever since the thunder storm on Destiny Island he just couldn't stand them. He sat huddled up in the darkest corner of his room; blankets were draped around and over him like robes. Warm tears fell rapidly down his cheeks and small sobs escaped his throat. His hands clutched his pillow as if it were a life preserver.

His brilliant blue eyes peaked out from under the mounds of blankets just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He screamed and ducked back under his haven of blankets. Even though the blinds were closed flashes of light could still be seen. He desperately needed someone's comfort, anyone! In events like this he would go to his parent's room and cuddle up with them, even though he was getting to old to sleep with his parents. Unfortunately his parents were out of town, on their second honey moon, and Sora was in charge of the house while they were gone. A loud boom made Sora lose his train of thought and he jumped.

Quickly Sora tried to gather his thoughts back up. Maybe Kairi? No, she lived in another town and he wouldn't want to impose, she needed her beauty sleep. Roxas was out, obviously he was doing unmentionable things with Axel, he always was. The only other person he could think of was Riku. Riku knew how much Sora loathed thunder storms; he had been to his house a few times because of them. Sora didn't like going to Riku's house for things like this though. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his fear of thunderstorms or anything, it just; Riku insisted they share a bed.

Sora didn't have a problem being close to Riku, he loved it, maybe a little too much. That was the problem with Riku's house. Another roar of thunder had Sora in his poncho and practically running to Riku's house. He knew Riku would understand if he explained, assuming Riku was asleep. Every time thunder rang though the sky or lighting flashed he whimpered or let out a little scream. Finally, after what had seemed like hours, Sora reached Riku's house. Slowly and quietly he opened the door, he didn't want to wake Riku or his parents.

------------------------------------

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie._

_--------------------------------------------_

I crept slowly up the squeaky staircase that led to Riku's bed room and once I reached the top I knew something was off. A coopery sent lingered in the air. Maybe it was the pipes? That was it, there was always something wrong with Riku's house, Sora couldn't remember a time it had been all fixed. There were four rooms upstairs. The first room was right there once you came up the stairs, which was the computer room. Right across from there was an extra room for storage, Riku had once told Sora that his parents were planning on making it a guest room but they never did. A little ways down was a bathroom, which was Riku's own private bathroom because his parents slept downstairs.

Then, at the very end of the hallway was Riku's room. As Sora neared his door he realized the coppery scent was much stronger, almost sickening. Another clap of thunder, Sora bit his lip to keep from screaming bloody murder. His hand hesitated on the brass doorknob that led to warmth, comfort, and apparently copper. Why? He wanted Riku, he wanted him to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay, so what was he waiting for? Slowly, ever so slowly Sora opened the door.

------------------------------------

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be._

_The last night you'll spend alone,_

_-----------------------------------_

The door was open wide enough to see Riku. He was lying on his bed, looking up at his wrist with a dead expression on his face. No, he wasn't looking at his wrist; he was looking at the shining metal blade that was on his wrist. A razor. Sora almost threw up when he saw all the blood on Riku's bare chest. This wasn't happening, this wasn't! In a desperate attempt to back away from the door Sora tripped over his own feet and fell forwards into Riku's room. He held his breath, the scent was too much to bare now. Riku gasped.

"Shit, Sora!" he exclaimed.

Sora tilted his head upward so he could see Riku. He was sitting up now; the blood ran down his chest like water. There was a scared expression plastered on his face, it looked like he was gonna cry. Sora already was, tears ran as freely down his face as the blood did on Riku's chest. He started to sob; this was too much for him.

"W-Why?" Sora whispered, "Why are you *sob* doing this to yourself?"

Riku just sat there, not taking his eyes off Sora as a tear slipped down his cheek. Then he was crying just as hard as Sora, maybe even worse. Sora had no clue what to do, he was scared, really scared. He got up off the floor and gave Riku the thing he had just been coming to get, comfort. Gently he wrapped his little arms around Riku, trying not to mind the blood. Slowly Sora's eyes traced over every cut on both of Riku's arms. In all he counted 25, it was horrible.

"Shh, Riku, I-it's ok, tell me what's wrong." Sora was trying his hardest not to cry but a few tears and sobs still same out.

Riku buried his head into Sora's chest.

"Riku, please talk to me."

"Everything's wrong Sora…" Riku mumbled.

"I don't understand…" Sora whispered.

"We haven't talked for a week Sora… And in that week things just went downhill." Riku sobbed.

"What? What happened to make you do this?"

----------------------------

_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

_----------------------------------_

"It… It all started with Kairi," Riku started, Sora was confused but let Riku continue, ", I saw Kairi at the mall a week ago, she was with some of her friends, and she started to call me names and stuff along with the other girls. I didn't mind it really, it just pissed me off, but it got worse from there." Riku nuzzled Sora's chest, he was calming down a bit.

"Kairi would never-" Sora started.

"Sora, the Kairi we knew is gone."Riku muttered. Kairi did seem to have been changing this whole school year. Sora nodded, Riku continued.

"You know how you wanted me to quit smoking? Well I did, I stopped just a few days before this week and I just went ballistic, I told my mom I hate her and called her a dumb bitch who doesn't know a fucking thing about my life and she just burst into tears. As if it wasn't bad enough for her, my dad is drinking again and he's just abusing the crap out of both of us."

"Oh shit Riku, I'm so sorry!" Sora exclaimed, how could all of this have happened in a week?!

-----------------------------

_Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all_

-----------------------------

"And I keep thinking about the time on the island, when I left you guys for the darkness and how bad you must've felt, how I hurt you both so much, that's all I could think about this week. Well, that and everything else bad that happened… Plus, I haven't seen you or talked to you in a week Sora, that just kills me, you're the only one I can talk to and I haven't in a week.""

"Why? You could've Riku, I wouldn't have minded at all!"

"Because I didn't want to drag you into my shit, Sora, I care about you too much to do that to you."

"Best friends are always there for each other, through good and bad, you can always come to me Riku, I don't care."

"I'm sorry Sora; this was the only thing I could think to do, it just hurt so much." Riku started to cry again. It was terrible seeing him cry, he never cried.

"It's ok Riku; we'll get though this together."

Sora ran his small fingers through Riku's silver locks as he started to sing '_The Last Night_' ,by Skillet, softly to him.

------------------------------

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie_.

------------------------------

"That's appropriate." Riku sniffed.

Sora forced a small laugh. "It's true though…. This is the last night you'll spend alone Riku, I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again."

"_The last night away from me…"_

**------------------------------- **

**Lol, it kind of sucked but oh well! :D I don't think I gave him bad enough reasons to cut, there was one but I was saving it for a sequel. If you guys want one? Doubt it but thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


End file.
